Correct fit is an important consideration with regard to footwear. For example, it is well known that a shoe should be the correct length and width for a wearer's foot. In many contexts, however, other aspects of the “feel” of a shoe can also be quite important. Although it may include factors such as wearer comfort, the “feel” of a shoe can also involve certain other characteristics. One such characteristic is the degree to which a shoe upper provides the wearer with a sensation of a close fit. In various sports, for example, an athlete may desire a shoe in which one or more portions of the upper provide a snug fitting feel while still being relatively lightweight. There remains a need for improved footwear having uppers that provide a close-fitting feel, as well as a need for improved methods of fabricating such uppers.